dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunch Lady Ghost
The Lunch Lady Ghost, also know simply as The Lunch Lady, is a villain in Danny Phantom. ''She is the first main villain to appear in the series. Personality The Lunch Lady is normally fairly sweet, but when her menu is changed she turns vicious. She has a particular fondness for meat. The Lunch Lady appears to be someone mostly intrusted in preserving the status quo seeing that she only appeared when Sam changed the school lunch menu. She also has the habit of offering food to her opponents. Regardless of the answer, however, she will respond angrily and proceed to attack, usually shouting out the word "DOOM" in some context. The Lunch Lady Ghost formerly worked at Casper High, and that can be determined due to how she only appeared when Sam changed the lunch menu at Casper High and she states that the menu was the same for the last 50 years. Powers and Abilities *'Standard Ghost Powers': Like any ghost, she can fly, turn herself invisible and intangible. *'Telekinesis: She can also control plates, ovens, and other kitchen items. When she controls ovens she can turn them into fire breathing monsters. *'''Food Manipulation: She uses and controls meat and likely other types of food. *'Meat Monster Transformation': She can use the meat she controls to turn herself into a giant meat monster. When she is on her meat monster form she has: **'Supernatural Strength': She can lift and throw people with ease. **'Supernatural Endurance': She is far more resistant to damage than a normal person or ghost. *'Meat Monsters Summoning': She can use the meat she controls to create minions that reform when they are destroyed and that can appear from the thin air. *'Sixth Sense': She can feel when the cafeteria's menu has been changed. *'Pyrokinesis (apparently)': Apparently, when she is mad, sometimes she can make fire appear from her back and even her hair becomes white flames. *'Food Summoning': In her first appearance, we can see how she offers to Sam, Danny and Tucker cookies and cakes only to be withheld from them. Those desserts seem to appear out of nowhere. She also summoned a giant drumstick to fight against Walker's minions in the riot from the episode Prisoners of Love. *'Weight': Occasionally, she can use her large weight in a fight as shown in The Fright Before Christmas in which she is shown sitting on Sidney PoinDexter with her large butt. Appearances Mystery Meat The Lunch Lady made her first appearance in the very first episode of Danny Phantom, "Mystery Meat". When Sam successfully campaigns for the lunch menu to become ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, the Lunch Lady's fury is brought forth. Danny eventually defeats her by capturing her in the Fenton Thermos, marking it's first use. This is the only episode in which she is the main antagonist. Prisoners of Love In this episode she appears as a prisoner of Walker's jail, and she works as the lunch lady in the cafeteria. At the end of this episode she works with Danny to start a riot and finally escape from the jail. Reign Storm In "Reign Storm", the Lunch Lady appears as one of the ghosts that flee from the Ghost Zone after Pariah Dark destroys the ghosts' homes. The Ultimate Enemy In "The Ultimate Enemy", albeit she does not appear herself, she is married to the Box Ghost and has a daughter, Box Lunch. Because this happened in an alternate future, it is unknown if this relationship will exist in the current future. The Fright Before Chistmas In this episode, the Lunch Lady is one of the ghosts that break in the Ghost Writer's mansion after he broke the truce, and then help Danny save christmas. Secret Weapons She appears in this episode as one of the ghosts that Jazz fails to assist Danny in hunting. Jazz erroneously calls her "Lunch-A-Belle". Phantom Planet In this episode, the Luch Landy had multiple appearances. She was first seen being attacked by the Masters' Blasters, along with Desiree and Skulker on TV during Vlad's speech. Later, she was seen in her "meat suit" attacking Casper High, where she was once again stopped by the Masters' Blasters. She was later in the group of ghost attacking Danny in the Ghost Zone, and was finally seen helping turn the planet intangible. Trivia *She may have been killed by poison due to her green skin. *Given her history at Casper high, it could be possible she was alive during the time PoinDexter was alive and taking part of Casper High, given that he was a student int he 1950s and she said that the menu has been the same for 50 years, so it means she had worked there for awhile. *It's highly possible she was elderly when she died, given that she had worked at Casper high for awhile prior to her death. And it's also possible she died on the job, given she is still wearing her Lunch Lady uniform. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Female Antagonists Category:Recurring Villains